Crazy Night
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Jace is ignoring Clary a bit too much lately, it's time Clary showed him what he's missing out on. With a little help from a very well known and intelligently wise warlock. This is supposed to be a one shot but if there's enough reviews I may keep it going and add another chapter. JacexClary Magnus being strong.:)


Clary growled she erased the wrong looking detail on her sketchpad. With a sigh she looked down at her drawing of Jace, she'd gotten his smile, the way his eyes lit up when he was happy or when he had an idea. Of course it was nothing compared to the infuriating man himself but still.

With a groan she fell back on the bed. Infuriating described Jace to a T. Ever since he'd gotten back from his mission he and Alec had gone out to party after party, barely spending any time with her. She knew it was selfish but still, can you get anymore shunned than that? Every time she caught up to him it would always start out with them making plans and then Alec or Izzy would take him to a party or something, leaving her home alone to wait for him to either show up late or not show up at all.

Magnus was having the same problem with Alec; Clary could just tell by the way he was angry most of the time. But what could either of them do? Clary rolled to her side, her eyes stinging at the thought of losing Jace. What could she do? He only liked going to parties, and—

Her lips curved as an idea formed in her head. If Jace wanted parties then he was going to have one tonight. She shot up and turned the TV of as the news cast reported something about a missing teenager. She snatched the phone from her dresser and dialed Magnus' number. He answered almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"Hey, you ready for a party? I think we deserve a party." She explained her plan to Magnus.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he laughed and Clary hung up with a grin.

* * *

><p>Jace heard click clacking on the stairs and at didn't think much at first—that was until Alec looked up at the staircase and nearly choked on his milk. He turned and felt his jaw drop. Clary was coming down the stairs in a silver mini dress that barely reached her hips and in bright gray kneel high boots that hugged her ankles. Her hair was not at all straight as usual, it came in glossy ringlets over her shoulder. Light purple eye shadow made the green in her eyes a mystical thing. Jace nearly choked in his tongue.<br>When she finally reached the end of the stairs she turned to them in surprise as if she hadnt seen them until now. "Oh," she said, her voice a soft bell that was a punch to the gut. "I'm sorry, i thought you'd be out partying." Her smile was dazzling all its own and Jace ahd to catch him breath.

"Where are you going?" Alec's voice was slightly grated and jace blinked in surprise. Clary just smiled again.

"Pandemonium," she said. "I'm going with a friend."

"Come on, you two!" Izzy suddenly yelled, striding for the door in her own dress and such. "We have to go!" She grabbed Jace and Alec by the arms and started for the road.

"What friend is she going with, Alec, do you know?" Jace asked, his blood hot.

"I don't know," Alec answered. "Maybe Simon."

"Oh," Jace said. His blood cooling. Then a young boy with dark hair falling into his eyes laughed, walking the other way. They froze and stared, but the boy passed them and leaned on a lamp post not far away.

"Don't worry, Clary I'll be right there." The boys said into his phone. Jace froze and whirled. What? The boy didn't seem to notice. "You sure they're out?" A pause. "Okay, I should be there in ten minutes, it's not that far of a walk, but we can call a cab probably." A pause. "Yes, if I see Jace and the others." Pause. "Alec? Oh yeah. Alright. I'll see you in five." The boy immediately turned and started for the institute.

Jace was frozen and he could tell the others were too. Was that the friend? Jace growled low in his throat. She couldn't be. He started running for the boy almost immediately. Izzy grabbed his arm.

"He was probably talking to some other Clary."

"But he said our names," Alec whispered. "How do you expliain that?"

"I don't," Izzy said and threw them both in the direction of the party.

* * *

><p>"Of course," Isabelle sighed. "You'd drag me here." Jace looked around Pandemonium, ignoring Izzy. Where was she? She said she would be here. What could she be doing with that boy? His fists clenched. Clary only belonged to God then him.<p>

"I'll call Magnus," Alec said. "See if he can track her." Jace nodded but was still searching the crowd. Where was she? His anger bloomed and he clenched his teeth.

"Why isn't he answering?" Alec mumbled as he tried Magnus again and got the voicemail. Magnus usually always answered him. That's when a gliding phone across the bar counter caught his eye. He immediately recognized the pattern on it. He snatched it up and opened it.

5 missed calls

Alec held in his swears. This was Magnus' phone. But where was Magnus?

* * *

><p>It was about thirty minutes later that Jace finally caught sight of Clary's silver hair. She was dancing and swinging her hips like a mistress. She was dancing alone in the dance clump of teenagers that he could see. Guys were eying her even as she laughed. Jace clenched his fists, and started forward.<p>

"Hey," came a voice suddenly to Alec's right. He whirled at the voice and saw the young boy from the street earlier gulping down a drink. That voice. No, it couldn't be, it looked nothing like Magnus, but Alec looked closer. And his jaw dropped.

Magnus wasn't dressed in his usual glitz and glam, no his hair fell into his eyes softly, making him look eighteen instead of nineteen. He wore gray pants that hugged his waist snuggly and flared at the bottoms and tight T shirt that was over done by his leather vest hanging over it with its ends open. He looked like the kid you would never want your daughter to date. But also hot.

Before he could anything the male suddenly turned to him, winked, then disappeared into the dance floor. Some males and females eyed his deeply and Alec jumped off the stool and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Jace was almost to Clary when he nearly collided with Alec. "What are you doing?" he demanded.<p>

"Going after Magnus!" Alec shouted. Jace looked around but didn't see the warlock anywhere. But what he did see was the male from the street now dancing with Clary. Anger overcame him and—

Suddenly all the lights in the club were blue. Jace blinked in surprise and so did Alec.

"What—" he started but then the music started; it was like a mix of club music and flute music. The crowd of random teenagers suddenly started to move in synchronization. Jace and Alec watched in surprise as Magnus and Clary started a set of moves that he didn't think was possible for a man.

"Izzy," Alec yelled but then he saw that she too was dancing in synch with the others. A smile on her face as the dance got faster and faster and faster and faster. And stopped. The it was as if had never happened, the songs were fist pump songs and that dancers normal dancers.

"What the hack just happened?" Jace whispered to Alec. Alec slowly shook his head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Jace looked down at Magnus, Clary and Isabelle after he'd told them what had happened. Blank faces greeted him.<p>

"Do you believe us?" Alec asked.

"What do you think?" Jace asked at the same time.

"Well," Magnus said, removing a piece of his hair from over his eye. "I'd say you had a crazy night."

"And you're saying none of you remembered any of this?" Alec asked.

"Alec, why can't you just ask the entire club about what happened?" Magnus asked.

"We did," Jace said. "He said he had the song record for the club and that that song wasn't on it for Friday."

"Hmmm," Magnus said, but then yawned. "Well, I guess it's time for mw to go home."

"Yeah," Clary yawned. And before she could gasp Jace had her in his arms and was carrying her up the stairs. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Carrying you," he smiled and planted his lips over hers.

****  
>Magnus yawned and started for his apartment. It was a dark night and the stars were covered by clouds. Part of him wished that Alec had at least tried to follow him while he was walking just to make sure he was safe. He sighed and kept on.<p>

Until the sound of the flute touched his ears. His body immediately turned and he blinked in surprise, no one dared to mess with him. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn! But then he remembered he was dressed as a college student. No one knew who he was.

A figure slowly found its way out of the trees and toward him. Magnus' eyes bulged and he immediately started to fight the power that kept him immobile, but then he remembered that if he showed this strnger his power now then he might never find out who he was or what danger he posed in his area. So he let the Piper slowly come closer. The flute song continued and Magnus' body slowly carried him forward against his will.

"Who are you?" he asked the man who was now right in front of him.

"To you," the man said, the flute still in his hand. "I am The Piper."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To all who asked for a Sequel, there is a sequel, it's called Crazy Night End<em> _that I'm working on! Thank you for your support, the first chapter will kind of be an explanitory and the rest the sequel but it's the story after this one:)_**


End file.
